


Kidnapped by the Curious Researcher

by Xyven



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Comedy, Human/Vampires, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyven/pseuds/Xyven
Summary: Zack wakes up in a strange room, restrained by an even stranger man. There are just some things you should be willing to do in the name of science.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Vampire/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Kidnapped by the Curious Researcher

Where was he?

“Oh. You’re awake.” Excitement laced a youthful voice, “You recovered a lot faster than I thought you would. It’s a good thing I got you tied up in time. Maybe you’re resistant…?” The voice moved further away, the rest of the sentence mumbled in a quick, excited tone that was nothing but garbled nonsense to him. 

It took a herculean effort to open his eyes, but when he managed, he realized that he didn’t recognize his surroundings. 

It was a bedroom… Basement? A faint, musty smell lingered in the air. There had to be an unattended leak somewhere. There were no windows, though the room looked like he had been fixed up enough that someone could live here comfortably. There was a single two-person bed jammed against a wall, the sheets were mused and crumbled as if someone had been tossing and turning on it all night. A dresser. A single lamp. A normal sleeping area. 

However… The other side of the room was more disturbing. An elaborate computer set-up dominated the other half of the room. Three monitors were set-up on a heavy-duty desk, wires jutting out of the back and feeding into a large, vertical standing machine with a multitude of flickering lights he didn’t know the name of. Some of those wires fed into a series of smaller monitors - which Zack realized he was hooked up to. 

An EKG machine monitored his vitals. His heartbeat was slower than normal. Had he been drugged? It was the only explanation for his dulled senses. He didn’t remember how he got here and the events that had led to this were fuzzy and unclear. The drug was probably still swimming around in his system.

He located the source of the voice. A blonde man. He had to be in his early twenties, there was a childish softness to his face that mildly disconcerted him. He was wearing a lab coat, though he could see from the open flaps that he was wearing what appeared to be a pair of faded jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt. He was hunched over the desk, scribbling furiously into a notebook with an almost feverish look on his face. 

“Who are you?” 

The man’s pen paused and he looked up from his work to regard him with a wide grin, “I’m a Doctor.” Then, at the obvious skepticism on Zack’s face, he added. “Well, I’m a researcher first and foremost. I was quite curious about you and your kind.” 

“My kind?” The guy was pretty. Boyish good looks that would make him a favorite among his peers, a shaggy head of blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes that twinkled animatedly at him. Too bad his expression was borderline twisted. He was smiling, but even Zack could fight the unease it caused him. The guy wasn’t quite right. 

Heh. As if there was any doubt about that after he’d woken up tied to a chair in the guy’s basement.

“My kind…?”

“Vampires. Nosferatu. Cold-ones.” The blonde listed off the names carefully, “The dreaded children of the night.” He let out an airy laugh. “Your kind.” He moved away from the desk and approached him with slow but precise movements, “I couldn’t believe my luck when I finally managed to get my hands on you.” 

“...How exactly did you do that?” 

Blondie paused, cocking his head to the side. “What, did you forget about the club?” 

The club? Zack frowned, fighting past the fog in his brain. There was only one club he frequented. The Feeding Grounds. His stepmother owned the place, a veritable playground for all manner of creatures to enjoy themselves - along with the occasional human that came looking for a forbidden thrill. This guy must’ve been there, looking to snag himself a vampire to play with. Normally Zack would’ve been more bothered, but he was impressed the guy had managed to capture him at all. 

He’d gone to the club out of boredom. Work was dragging on and the bagged blood wasn’t doing anything to satisfy his cravings. If he was remembering right... The guy in front of him had been standing at the bar. Even then he had vibrated with nervous energy and had been looking around with wide-eyes. That should’ve been his first warning, but Zack was a sucker for the naive types - it served him right. 

“I remember. Vaguely.” Zack had approached him and they’d gotten to talking before they’d ordered a couple of drinks. He’d been careful to keep the guy from getting shitfaced - he didn’t enjoy drinking the blood of a drunk person - and had persuaded the man to come home with him. Somewhere between then and now… 

“I drank some of your blood.” Zack narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him and he got a quick nod, “It tasted strange… I should’ve known.” They’d shared a few kisses in the parking lot, where the guy’s eager acceptance of his touch had tempted him to indulge in a few sips of the wine that ran through his veins. The taste had been oddly sweet, but not enough to raise any red flags. 

Eh. He should’ve been more careful. 

“Right.” The blondie tapped the side of his neck where the marks of Zack’s fangs had already begun to fade, “I’ve been preparing specifically for this. I heard vervain was poisonous.”

“You’ve been drinking vervain?” Zack pulled a face. It wasn’t so much the fact that vervain was poisonous to his kind, it also apparently tasted terrible. So.. Why had his blood been sweet?

“Are you diabetic?”

“Eh?” Blondie blinked in rapid succession, “What an odd question… Are diabetics not something you like?”

“.... Nevermind.” Zack sighed and leaned back in his seat to relieve some of the pressure of the chains wrapped around his forearms. He couldn’t smell magic in the bonds. Which meant he could break them easily enough. His strength and senses were already slowly returning to him, it was solely curiosity that kept him sitting. 

“So, what exactly do you want with me?”

“Oh.” Blondie perked up instantly, “I want to study you.” 

“You’re studying vampires?”

“Primarily, yes.”

“Are you a hunter?” He doubted it. The guy was barely out of his teens. His guard was way too low. He didn’t even seem partially worried about Zack escaping his restraints. Sure, a pair of chains would have kept a human in place, but it wasn’t going to do anything to a vampire unless they were enchanted. The guy was lucky Zack was more amused by his antics than pissed off, or else he’d be dead. The vervain trick had indeed been clever, but it was ineffective after a long time, and blondie didn’t seem to have any safeguards in place. 

“A hunter?” He pondered the question, “That would make sense… Vampires feed on humans so that means that there would be people out there that wanted to kill them…” The guy appeared to be talking more to himself than to Zack at that point, “I wonder if I could meet any…”

“I figured as much,” Zack sighed, “Are you insane? Why would you want to purposefully seek out a hunter?”

“To talk to them, of course.” The guy said it in such a tone that it hinted that he thought Zack was the ridiculous one in this scenario. “I’m sure they have information I don’t have.”

“They do, but it’s not information they’d share with just anyone. Let alone a kid.” 

“I’m not a child.” Oh? Looked like his age was a sore spot for him. “I’m in my 30s.”

“Your 30s?” Zack’s expression conveyed his disbelief. 

“I have a young face.” Blondie sulked and Zack bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

“Right.” 

“Anyways, Mr. Vampire.” Blondie waved a hand through the air as if to physically dispel their conversation from the air. “Ah, that’s right. What’s your name? I’m Adam.”

“Zack.” 

“That’s a pretty normal name,” Adam had the nerve to look disappointed. 

“Would you prefer I be named something more stereotypical? Mephisto? Lestat? Alucard?” 

“That would be more interesting,” Adam’s lips pulled upwards at the corner, “Is Alucard a real person? Do you have some sort of high lord, first creator kind of thing? Oh! How about something like the Volturi?”

Zack grimaced. That damn book again… “No. No. And please read better literature.” And before the guy could ask, “And no, we don’t sparkle in the sun.” 

Adam looked a little miffed, “Ah.”

Honestly… What was with this guy? He watched Adam move to the desk and pull a box out of a drawer. He recognized it. It was a surgical examination kit. He said nothing as the other man dragged a small table over to where he sat and set his tools out. 

“Are you going to dissect me?” 

“What? No.” Adam flashed him a startled look, “I just want to examine you.” He held up a wooden popsicle stick, “I’m curious about your mouth,”

“You know, there are better ways to ask me to kiss you again.” He was rewarded by the sight of Adam’s cheeks turning an amusing shade of scarlet. Whatever his initial reasons for letting Zack approach him at the club, there was no doubt in his mind that the man had enjoyed their kiss in the parking lot, and that he remembered it vividly. 

“I-I just want to look inside, I can't do that if we’re…” Adam cleared his throat and held up the stick to make his point, “...Kissing. Say Ahh.” 

“.... Ahh.” Zack opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, deciding to indulge the man until his patience ran out. Adam hesitated for a moment before his curiosity won over his trepidation and he leaned in, pressing the flat side of the stick against his tongue to peer down his throat. 

“Amazing..” He breathed out in almost reverence, “It looks normal.”

Zack arched a brow in silent question. What was this guy expecting to see? What did he even think vampires were? They weren’t xenomorphs. He didn’t have a second mouth inside of his mouth. The differences between humans were mostly biological, there wasn’t much physical proof besides the shapes and sizes of their canines. Which Adam now took an interest in. He abandoned the stick in favor of his fingers. They smelled of antiseptic and soap but lacked any sort of taste as they brushed against his tongue. He ran the pads of his index finger over the curve of Zack’s lower teeth, pausing when he met with one of his bottom canines. “Human-teeth…” Adam mumbled to himself, “But…” He seemed to be checking his canines, “They’re kind of… Sharp...Ah?” The taste of blood touched his tongue and Zack reflexively fastened his lips over the other man’s fingers, licking the spot that Adam had pricked himself. He stiffened, his eyes widening to the size of saucers as Zack took his time savoring his blood before releasing his finger. 

“You should be more careful, Adam.”

“Uh…” Adam pulled his hands away, glancing down at his fingers and staring at the now healed flesh of his finger. “It’s gone…?”

“Saliva.” Zack ran his tongue over his lips slowly, not missing the way Adam’s gaze followed its movement. “To avoid having our prey bleed out, our saliva contains a special enzyme that causes coagulation.”

“But you guys kill those you drink from.” 

“Well, we don’t necessarily have to.” Zack shrugged, “It’s like a chicken. Humans eat chickens, but they don’t always have to. It’s better to keep the chicken alive and eat its eggs instead. Not only do you have a continuous source of food, but you can also make more chickens.” 

“That…” Adam finally pulled a face that was more fitting for the situation - unease. “..Sounds pretty terrible.”

“Perhaps.” Zack made sure to pull his lips back from his teeth so that Adam could get a clear view of his fangs. “But at least we make it enjoyable. You liked the way it felt when I bit you.”

Adam flushed again, his lips moving wordlessly. There was no denial.

Adam had melted against him when Zack had buried his fangs into his neck, his blood had been hot and sweet as it had touched his tongue and flowed down his throat. Unconsciously the other man had ground his hips against his thigh, the proof of his arousal apparent as breathy moans had escaped him. At that moment Adam hadn’t been thinking about his silly research, or even the possibility that Zack could have drained him dry. 

“Nnn…” The blonde gave his head a hard shake as if attempting to clear it. "That's beside the point..." He trashed the wooden popsicle, turning away from him and walking back towards the desk he had been writing on earlier.

“Aren’t you going to give me a physical?”

Adam froze midstep, his shoulders bunching under the loose lab coat he wore. He shot Zack a wary look over his shoulder, so different from the excited grin he had given at the beginning of all this. Somehow he’d lost control of the situation and he didn’t know how to get it back. The one being toyed with was him, and not the restrained man who looked incredibly at home in this basement. “It would be a waste if you weren’t thorough in your research.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Adam frowned, the corners of his eyes tightening in irritation. If there was one thing Zack had learned during this whole ordeal, it was that this man hated anything that even hinted that he wasn’t being taken seriously. A weakness the vampire had no trouble exploiting for his amusement.

“A little.” Adam's expression turned stormy, “But you’re wasting a golden opportunity here. When’s the next time you’re going to have free reign to touch a vampire?” 

“...” 

Zack widened his stance, spreading his legs in front of him and pinning the other with a playfully coquettish look. “Well?” 

“You…” Looking like he had been wrestled into a corner, Adam approached his chair again. The drug was completely gone from his system, so Zack’s senses had completely recovered from the blunt edge the drug had caused him. He could hear the other man’s heartbeat thudding behind the cage of his ribs, the hitch in his breath as he took a shaky breath to calm himself and the sound of his throat working to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth. 

He flattened his palms against his chest, where his fingers curled into his pectorals and squeezed tentatively. “You’re kinda built.” 

“Kinda?” Zack snorted in offense. 

“...” Adam didn’t gift him with a response as his hands wandered over his torso, sliding over his stomach to find the edge of his shirt and pull it up. Since his arms were still tied behind his back, he couldn’t remove the garment, instead, he rolled it until it lay right above his pectorals. 

“Two nipples.” 

Honestly… He watched as Adam examined his bare chest with first his eyes and then his hands. He traced the contours of his muscles, smoothing over his pectorals with an almost revenant grace - looks like the guy had a boob fetish - before he flicked the pads of his thumbs over both of Zack’s nipples, causing him to flinch in reaction. 

“Did that hurt?” His concern was kind of cute, though he didn’t seem truly apologetic. 

“No,” Zack shifted in his seat, “They’re sensitive.” 

“Mnn.” Adam made a sound of acknowledgment in the back of his throat, his attention returning to his nipples. He rubbed over them again, a softer back and forth motion that had them hardening into tiny points beneath the pads of his fingers. “They react like normal…” Before Zack could voice his annoyed complaints, Adam leaned in and caught one of his nipples between his lips. Soft, moist heat surrounded it as he rolled the hardpoint against the flat part of his tongue. The gentle ministrations had warmth pooling in the center of his stomach, tightening the muscles there as his attention focused on that one part of his body. 

Still, there was something curious about the way Adam moved. His fingers were too light, yet none of his movements were teasing or specific. It was like he was touching just to touch. His tongue moved almost lazily against his nipple, languishing the tip with attention and yet… 

Zack snickered and Adam paused, his eyes flying upwards to meet his amused gaze. “What? Are you ticklish?” 

“No,” Zack cocked his head to the side curiously, “You haven’t slept with many people,”

The blonde blinked owlishly at him, heat beginning to creep up from his neck until it reached the edge of his hairline. “W-what…? How do you--”

“You don’t seem to know how to touch me,”

He couldn’t say for sure Adam was a virgin. But he touched him like he didn’t know what parts were supposed to feel good, or even how to set the mood.

It was cute watching him struggle, but there was only much he could take. Besides, he was pretty sure he was starting to lose feeling in his arms. With a slight twist of his wrists, the links in the chain keeping him in place snapped, then clattered to the floor. Adam looked like he’d just pissed himself as he jumped back. “How did you…!?”

“Probably would be a good thing to remember that you can’t easily restrain a vampire. Though, good thinking on using chains. An A for effort.” Unless there was magic involved. But he didn’t need Adam getting any stupid ideas in his head the next time he tried to kidnap a vampire. 

“I was getting a little impatient. You’re cute but…” He stood up and stretched, rolling his shoulders to release the tension that had been building there the longer time had gone on. Adam’s soft touches had been arousing, but there was a lot more that they could do together. The EKG machine flatlined as he pulled the sensors off his chest and pulled the plug with his foot.

Before the blonde could escape, he caught him around the waist and picked him up like he weighed nothing, carrying him to the bed he’d spied earlier in the room and dropping him down on the surface. He didn’t put up much of a struggle, despite still looking shell shocked and a little pale. That changed, however, when Zack pulled his shirt off completely and kneeled on the edge of the bed. “Better.”

“We’re going to have sex?”

“That’s the plan.” He gripped both of Adam’s ankles and pulled him towards him, finding the front clasp of his jeans and pulling them off in a smooth, practiced motion. “For your research.”

“My research.” Adam raised his brows incredulously, “Seriously?”

“Mhm,” He tugged at his shirt until Adam obliged in helping him to pull it over his head. “So make sure you pay a lot of attention, okay?”

~~~

“I’ve got this.”

The bed creaked as Zack kneeled on it, his hands sliding beneath Adam’s knees and pressing them back against his chest and exposing his twitching hole to his hungry gaze. He must have guessed his true intentions because he wiggled, nearly kicking him in the face when he shifted his position.

“Hold up, what are you doing!?”

Zack dodged the second reflexive kick Adam launched his way, sliding his hands higher on the back of the other man’s thighs to keep his legs in place. “I’m going to lick you -- Hey now, don’t struggle so much, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“You can’t lick me there!” Adam looked like he was on the verge of having a conniption, his pupils had dilated to the point that they had nearly swallowed all of the blues of his irises, and his chest rose and fell in short choppy breaths as he attempted to wiggle his way out of his grip. “It’s dirty!”

“It’s not.” He couldn’t help snorting at the blonde’s incredulous expression. “I have to loosen you up somehow, this way is just fun and practical.”

“You’ll get sick!”

“I won’t.” His lips twitched in amusement, “I’m a vampire. Remember?”

“This and that are two different things,”

“Glad you can tell the difference,” Zack pushed on Adam’s knees, slipping lower on the bed. Despite his protests, he hadn’t gone soft. If possible, he was so obviously hard that he had to be in pain by this point. “Just let me take care of it.” 

If anything, he could tell Adam was weak to things that felt good. It wasn’t like he was protesting because he thought he wouldn’t like it, he was worried about making him sick. A cute sentiment, but wasted on a being that couldn’t die from natural causes. “Plus, it’s not like you didn’t prepare yourself for sex earlier. There was a reason you were at the club.” He could even still smell the body wash the other man had used, a rich blend of something floral mixed in with the slightly sharper tang of his sweat as his body heat rose with his excitement. He didn’t bother trying to convince Adam with words, instead, he was bent to his task - ignoring the other man’s weak sputter of protest.

He flicked his tongue over the tender area of Adam’s hole, drawing out a cry of surprise that he ignored. He went slowly, tracing the outer rim with the tip of his tongue and stimulating the nerve endings there. Adam squirmed, but he didn’t attempt to kick him off again as he gasped, the sound trapped in his throat a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Zack fought the grin that threatened to cross his lips. He had him now. He relaxed his posture, laving Adam’s hole with long strokes of his tongue as he alternated his movements by pressing his lips to it. Adam made another sound, this one closer to a mewl of embarrassment.

“Y-you’re crazy..”

“But you’re enjoying it,” Adam didn’t bother denying it, though Zack sensed a curious amount of bloodlust radiating from the other man. How cute. He redoubled his efforts, gathering saliva in his mouth and letting it trickle off his tongue and onto Adam’s ass. It twitched, gleaming wetly as Zack rubbed the pad of his tongue over it. He was still too tense. His entire body seemed to be focused on what he was doing. His eyes were glued to his hand and it almost looked like he wasn’t even breathing.

“Adam,” Zack curled his thumb slightly, watching as the flesh of his ass slowly opened to accept it. “You have to breathe,” He inhaled audibly as if he’d needed the reminder in order for his body to begin functioning normally, then he exhaled on a moan as Zack’s thumb sank inside fully. He was tight. Almost painfully so. It almost felt like his ass was trying to bite off his fingers. A shudder raced through his frame. He could imagine what his dick would feel like wrapped up in that kind of tightness. As he pressed in deeper, he could feel the walls of Adam’s rectum squirming at the unfamiliar feeling. Zack doubted he was a virgin, but it was obvious he didn’t use this part much.

He removed his thumb slowly, fascinated by the way the muscles of Adam’s ass seemed to be trying to keep it in place. Shit. Had he ever seen something so sexy before? “I think you’re going to kill me once I get inside you,”

“...Huh?” Adam mumbled out an incoherent reply, the dazed expression on his face tickling at Zack’s sadistic tendencies. Ah… How could he hold back tormenting him when that was the kind of look he gave him? He gathered more saliva in his mouth and flashed a grin at him as he made a slow of letting it drip down off his tongue again, this time making sure Adam saw the move clearly. They were making a mess now. Beads of sweat had appeared on the blonde’s skin, and his fingers had curled into the sheets by his head, untucking the fitted sheet from the sides of the mattress as he struggled to find something to anchor himself in place.

Zack switched his thumb out for his middle finger, massaging his saliva into his ass. The flesh was soft and welcoming this time around as he slowly sank his middle finger inside. As before, the muscles of his sphincter clamped down on him almost immediately. He watched Adam’s face carefully but saw nothing but pleasure as he sank his finger in to the first knuckle. It was so unbelievably warm inside of him. It was almost like he was running a fever. When he finally managed to get down to his second knuckle, he rotated his wrist, sweeping Adam’s insides with his finger until he found what he was looking for. He pressed down on the swollen mass of Adam’s prostate and was rewarded with an intense reaction as his body nearly jackknifed off the bed. He pressed his free palm down on his lower stomach to keep him in place as he stroked the bundle of nerves with the tip of his finger.

“Nnngh!”

“Found it.” Zack sing-songed as he eased up on his stimulation of Adam’s prostate. He was careful not to overwhelm him with sensations, instead, he coaxed out pleasure from his body in a way he was sure Adam was feeling it all over. His hips trembled deliciously and moved of their own volition, bearing down on his finger as his neglected cock leaked over his abdomen. Poor thing. It was flushed a dark red, the glands flared and moist with his own fluids. He wanted friction and even shuddered as Zack leaned in to blow on it, almost as if the sensation of air against his skin was too much for him. He tested Adam’s endurance, slowly withdrawing his middle finger before adding a second digit. He groaned, yet he didn’t seem to be in pain. Though still tight, his body accepted the larger invasion, sucking him inside like it was trying to devour him. At this rate, even his patience was going to snap.

He pushed in all the way, testing Adam’s reactions before spreading his fingers. Some resistance, but the moan that seeped from the blonde’s throat was one of pure pleasure rather than discomfort. That should be enough. His insides released him with a pop and Adam made a sound of disappointment as he moved away to adjust himself.

“Easy there, you won't be lonely for much longer.” His pants were in the way and he impatiently removed them along with his underwear, shoving them both to the floor. He was beyond turned on and it had been pure willpower that he kept himself together until this point. Age definitely gave him an edge, but even he had his limits. Adam’s hole was moist and slippery as he pressed the tip of his dick against his crease. He had such a nice ass, firm, yet with enough give that it cushioned his dick as he sandwiched it between his cheeks. If he weren’t so impatient, he’d probably spend more time on teasing it...

“Zack…” Adam snapped, his glare was comical. His face was flushed, his hair damp with his sweat and his chest heaving with the simple effort of getting enough oxygen into his lungs to remain conscious. His brows were knitted together, forming an adorable, frustrating crease between them that Zack wanted to rub away. He bit the inside of his cheek again to contain his smile, yet he knew Adam sensed his amusement. “Hurry up.”

It was a good thing he wasn’t the only one that was impatient. He hooked one arm under one of Adam’s legs, bracing himself on the bed as his other hand tucked the head of his dick against his hole. His progress was slow. Despite his preparations earlier, his dick was still thicker than his fingers and his body fought him as he pressed inside. A hint of discomfort pinched Adam’s features as Zack gently rocked his hips, and with a lewdly audible pop, his glands sank past his tight sphincter and the blonde visibly relaxed under him. The hard part over, Zack pushed past that small resistance until he was seated fully in his ass.

Fuck. He felt like he was dying. Adam was so tight he couldn’t move even if he had wanted to. He brought their bodies closer, inhaling the scent of the other man’s arousal and sweat. A heady combination that made his head feel light and his balls draw up tight. He was no virgin, but the pressure on his dick had him on the verge of orgasm. How embarrassing. Zack kept himself still, allowing Adam’s body to grow accustomed to his girth and relax the death grip it had on him. He leaned in closer, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips.

He was immediately rewarded with a hard slap to the back of the head.

“You had your tongue in my ass like two minutes ago!”

Typical of him not to forget that minor detail.

“So?” He nuzzled against Adam’s jawline, teasing the fluttering pulse there with his lips. “It's your own ass.” Another smack. Zack snorted against his damp skin, grinding his hips against him in retribution. He felt the blonde’s entire body tense and his breath left him in a rush as his dick brushed against the swollen bundle of nerves in his ass. “Come on. I want to kiss.”

Adam glared at him, yet there was less heat in his gaze. Zack closed the distance between their lips and captured his mouth in a kiss. He could sense minute resistance from him for a moment, though his lips trembled under his own as he teased him. Tentatively, Adam’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, brushing against his own. He didn’t let this opportunity slip as he deepened the kiss, boldly thrusting his tongue inside of his mouth. He could tell that despite his misgivings, Adam found the exchange arousing. He forgot all about where his mouth had been only moments before as they kissed, swapping saliva and breathy moans.

His body softened against his own and when he pulled his hips back an inch and pushed back inside, Adam’s hands curled into claws against his shoulders. Oh yeah. He was ready. He was being reckless with his movements, withdrawing almost completely before slowly feeding his dick into his ass inch by delicious inch. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate, a damn shame, but at least he could tell that Adam wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer either.

He grabbed his dick and Adam arched up into his hand, his back nearly coming off the bed. “Don’t come yet, we’re not done playing.” He tucked his knees in under his ass and changed the angle of his strokes, “I hope you’re still taking notes.”

His response melted into a delirious moan as Zack’s thrusts picked up speed. The moist sound of his hole was intoxicating. It sucked him into his depths, trembling and squirming around his length as he stroked his exposed nerve endings. Whenever he pushed inside, Adam’s entire body convulsed and twitched. Fuck. It felt like heaven inside of him. It was almost a chore to divide his attention between stroking his cock and fucking his ass. His dick was slippery between his fingers, precum dribbling freely from his slit and coating his abdomen in his fluids. When he twisted his wrist with each downwards stroke, his dick throbbed happily in his grip.

“...H-harder…” His breathy demand felt like a physical touch on his body. It slid over his chest, down his stomach, and took a vice grip on his balls. Harder he could deliver.

Zack gave up on being gentle. Adam’s body was no longer fighting him, or trying to rip his dick off with its tightness. So he moved his hips against him with more force, ripping moans from his throat with each thrust. He’d thrown his head back, the look of sheer abandon on his face as intoxicating as his scent and the sound of his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He was dying for another taste of his blood. His fangs throbbed like a pair of raw wounds as they extended and poked into his lower lip. He’d been avoiding Adam’s neck this entire time. He didn’t know how much poison the little shit still had running through his veins and the last thing he needed was to lose consciousness in the middle sex. He distracted himself with the taste of his own blood as he focused on making Adam lose control. The man was moving with his thrusts, bearing down to meet his hips before arching up to thrust into his hand. He set a relentless rhythm, watching in mute fascination as Adam fucked himself with his dick.

What a sensual creature.

“Zack..” Adam tangled a hand in his hair and yanked his head down to meet his, pulling him down into a messy and clumsy kiss. He could feel him unraveling beneath him, a series of small shocks traveling through his entire frame. His kiss was desperate, his tongue coiling around his own, sucking on it almost hard enough to draw blood as his breaths came in short whines. He was so close he could taste his orgasm on his lips. Zack focused his attention on his swollen glands, squeezing his shaft as he readjusted the angle of his thrusts until he was rubbing over his prostate with each one.

He felt the second before Adam fell over the edge, his entire body had gone taut as his muscles clamped down on his joints so hard it had to be painful. Giving in to his own desires, he buried his face in the crook of Adam’s neck and bit down hard. Adam screamed then, his entire body convulsing as his orgasm crashed into him, heightened by the venom being injected directly into his bloodstream as Zack pierced his skin. Sweet tasting blood flowed into his mouth, there was a slight burn as it went down his throat that he dimly recognized as vervain. He ignored it. It wasn’t like he could stop now. His own orgasm rushed on him so swiftly it left him momentarily blind, deaf, and dumb. He was somehow aware of his semen gushing into Adam’s body and triggering a second orgasm. Somehow he kept him from thrashing about on the bed and hurting himself, hugging his shivering body to his own as he drank his blood. His struggles became weaker as his orgasm finally subsided and blood loss began to set in, when he felt Adam beginning to go limp, Zack retracted his fangs.

He licked over the puncture wounds, stopping the bleeding before he half collapsed upon his exhausted partner, managing to catch the brunt of his weight on his elbows to avoid crushing him. Once he’d caught his breath, he gingerly rolled off of Adam and laid on his back. A furtive glance at the blonde confirmed that he’d lost consciousness. Cute of him to faint, though he suspected the blood loss had something to do with that.

His own body was lethargic, he couldn’t write it off as pure post-orgasm exhaustion either. He could more or less feel the vervain swimming around in his system. Ah... Well. At least he was still cognizant.

It took a few moments to catch his breath and to slow his heart, but once he had himself under control he slipped out of bed. His hips ached. He couldn’t help smiling at the feeling. Was he getting old? He found his discarded clothes on the floor, before locating a bathroom. He washed up quickly in the sink, using one of the wash clothes he found in the cabinet. When he returned to the bedroom, Adam was still asleep. Now that was a hell of a sight. He was covered in sweat, his hair a tangled, sticky mess that clung to his damp forehead. His lashes were wet and tear tracks were running down his cheeks, he was even drooling a bit. How adorable. His skin had splotchy red marks and there would be bruises in the spot where he’d buried his fangs into his neck. His chest and abdomen were coated in semen, his own, no doubt, since Zack’s was currently leaking out of his ass. He leaned in, running a finger over the puffy flesh of his hole. A little swollen, but otherwise he couldn’t see any wounds. Adam twitched in his sleep but otherwise did not move as Zack began cleaning him off with the washcloth. Once he was done, he pulled the wrinkled sheets over his body and tucked him in. He was tempted to join him, he looked so damn peaceful, but there was something else he needed to take care of.

~~~

When Adam awoke next, it was to a mostly quiet room. He winced as he shifted, a sharp and uncomfortable feeling radiating from his hips and his ass. The other side of the bed was empty, and when he slowly sat up, the sheet that had been covering him slipped down his bare chest. He’d been cleaned up. His attention immediately snapped to the room, scanning it until he found what he was looking for. Zack. He was sitting at his desk, reading through a file of papers in his hands. As if becoming aware that he was awake, he paused in his reading and looked up, a slow, slightly unsettling smile crawling over his lips.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Was it morning? It was hard to tell time down here, especially with the lack of windows. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and winced as his hips protested the movement. Shit. “What are you doing?” Adam narrowed his eyes at the other, focusing his attention on the papers in the vampire’s hands. His papers. His research. “Give me that.”

“You have a lot written down here,” Zack continued, flipping through the pages without really reading any of the text. “Most of it is wrong though.”

“What?”

Zack stood from his chair and tucked the file folder under one arm. It looked like he’d showered, his hair was mostly dry now and he looked comfortable in his clothes as he faced him. “I’m taking this,”

“Like hell,” Adam lunged to his feet and nearly face-planted the ground, luckily he had the sense to catch himself on a nearby table. “That’s mine.”

Zack shrugged, “If you want it. I guess you’re going to have to come find it. If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll give you some good first-hand information. Though, I do hope you were taking good notes. That'll be on your next test.”

“Don’t play with me.” He was lucky he couldn’t move very fast. All he could do was watch him laugh and pull out a small card from his back pocket and place it on his desk.

“I do hope you come visit again, Adam. It was fun.” He waved the file folder at him as he left, leaving the blonde sputtering out a stupid reply he didn’t hear and staring at the empty doorway long after he had gone. What the hell…? He straightened up and hobbled his way to his desk to examine the card the vampire had left behind. It looked like a membership pass. When he flipped it over to the other side, he could see the words 'The Feeding Grounds' had been embroidered into it.

“... Dammit…”


End file.
